


The Three Knights of Alderaan

by Stargazer1116



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, my take on the three knight story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer1116/pseuds/Stargazer1116
Summary: I attempted a Twitter fic...but I'm an old fart that is technologically challenged and I'm not sure it went well. Here is the whole story just in case!





	The Three Knights of Alderaan

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess…

Oh, she did not start out that way.

No.

She was once a pauper. An orphaned, abused pauper.

But one day, the Queen’s husband, the Duke of Alderaan, found her as she was saving a small creature from a hunter’s trap. He convinced her that the poor pup belonged to his neighbor and she agreed to help bring him home. Once the queen saw the young girl, her heart melted and they convinced her to stay.

You see, the prince, the beloved only son of the royal couple was stolen away from them years before by an evil wizard. He had been gone for many years...and it was clear he was not coming back.

And so the time came for the princess to be betrothed. Since she had been adopted by the queen and therefore was their only heir, she must be wed before assuming the crown.

Leia planned a celebration, opening a tournament to all the men in her land to compete for the princess’ hand.

Except...the princess was heartbroken because she had been having strange vision connections with a sweet farmer from unknown miles away. She didn’t even know his real name, though, or where he lived because he seemed afraid of someone finding him.

They talked about everything and yet revealed little about their true identities. He had escaped near imprisonment from a horrible mentor and was living a quiet, peaceful life in the country. In spite of that, he knew her better than anyone ever had. He read poetry to her that he had written in beautiful calligraphy.

He was the only one she wanted...the only one that made her soul sing. And she hadn’t even had a chance to tell him she loved him. He listened as she told him the truth of who she was, and what the queen meant to do, and he gently said goodbye as he squeezed her hand. 

It was the only time the had ever tried to touch, and it was a strange sort of touch that felt like clouds and static.

Yes...her heart ached, but she agreed out of faithfulness to Leia and all she had done for her.

After all, the queen gave her most deep desire. She gave her a home...a family...belonging.

So she watched as the men competed in the various tournaments over a week. The sound of jousting, arrows flying, and swords clattering were constant reminders of her fate. The banners waved and the crowd cheered, but the princess’ heart was not in it. She felt hollow inside.

At the end of the week, there were three knights remaining.

As a final test, Leia called them to her for instructions.

“As you can imagine, the safety of the princess is of utmost importance. She will be queen, and her husband should be the most equipped to protect her, no matter the odds.”

Leia looked at each one with that steely, authoritative gaze that belied her stature.

“And so, your next final assignment is to prove that even in danger, she will be safe with you. Each of you will ride out to the cliff. The one who can stop the closest to the edge without falling over it will have her hand.”

The first knight, know as Armitage Hux, gave a smirk and bowed to the queen. He leered at the princess and said as he held her gaze, “I am too happy to show my future wife how I deserve to rule by her side.”

For Hux desired power and position most of all, so his task was fueled by the drive to rule.

He shoved his helmet over his head and mounted his horse with determination. With a crueler than necessary kick to the horse’s flanks, he shot off toward the cliff. 

The crowd gasped as he bounded toward the edge, only pulling back the reins yards from the edge before he came to a stop.

His stop was measured at one foot from the edge.

There was a hushed murmur of approval from the crowd.

The second man, Poe Dameron, chuckled.

“Yeah...Hugs did a pretty good job, but I’m the best rider in the kingdom. I can do better and show I am the best choice to win the fair Princess’ hand.

For Poe most desired to feed his ego, so his task was fueled by the drive to win.

With a wink, he slid his helmet back on and whistled as he sauntered back to his horse. 

Poe took up his reins with a flourish before spurring his steed into action.

His ride was exciting with his daring horsemanship and whoops of excitement that fueled his horse's hooves, thundering toward the edge. The crowd gasped as he drew closer and closer, closer by yards than Hux, before yanking on the reins.

When his horse BeBe skidded to a stop with elan, rocks broke from the ground at the impact as the horse and rider skidded to a stop before falling down the steep incline of the cliff, tumbling down to the depths of the sea below.

Poe’s stop was measured at six inches from the edge.

The crowd cheered. Certainly Poe Dameron had accomplished what no one else could. The Princes must be his.

The final man, who called himself Kylo Ren, dressed head to toe in black with black armor and a black and chrome helmet hiding his face. He had not removed it for the duration of the tournament. No one knew what he looked like. 

He stood for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought while fiddling with his black stallion’s reins. Then he dropped them and then sank to his knee.

“My queen...I am sorry, but I cannot heed your request.”

The queen looked at him with curiosity, “And why is that?”

He raised his head and seemed to look at the Princess through his helm.

“The princess...she is too precious to risk seeing how close to danger I could get. If she were mine, though I know she is brave and strong herself, I would give my very life to keeping her safe and away from danger...not at its edge.

The queen’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “Very well.”

She turned with a whoosh of her skirts and held out her hand to Rey before climbing to her raised dais at the center of the festivities.

“I have made my decision,” she proclaimed to the crowd.

“While two of the men made valiant wins in the tournament and showed their bravery today, the only one has proven to me that he has the courage and strength to rule by my beloved princess’ side.”

She looked down to the three men standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Kylo Ren will marry the princess.”

The crowd reacted in cries of confusion as the dark figure stumbled up the stairs. When he reached the top, the queen took his hand and clasped it.

“I--I don’t understand. I disobeyed your command. Why did you pick me?”

She smiled up at him. “I need to know that the princess will stay safe. She is headstrong and prone to running into danger. I need someone that has her best at heart and can help rein her in and protect her...and I believe that is you, Kylo Ren.”

The queen held out her hand to the princess, beckoning her to meet her mate. The princess moved slowly as she drew closer and closer to her undesired fate.

“Now, Kylo...please remove your helm so the princess can see who she will marry.”

With slower than needed movements, the man painstakingly removed each glove...and then his helmet.

The crowd murmured in surprise at the striking young man beneath. He was handsome, but hearts were immediately melted when they saw how he gazed at the princess.

But before he could say anything to her, before she looked at him, the queen drew in a sharp breath.

“Ben?”

For the first time in a long time looked into his mother’s face. “Hello, Mother. I...I didn’t know if I should come.” She furrowed her brow. “Why would you not come?”

She furrowed her brow. “Why would you not come?”

“Because of Father…” he said, his voice cracking.

She shook her head and grabbed his hands. “Your father gave himself to try to rescue you from Snoke, Ben. He died for you to come home...it's all he wanted...all I have wanted. Never think you can't come home. I missed you.”

She cleared her throat next to them. “I thought his name was Kylo…”

Once she looked at him, she could only see the side of him. His face was turned away from her as he spoke to the queen.

But when he turned toward her, her breath caught and it was like the clouds parted.

“It’s you,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

He reached out his hand to her, and for the first time they touched, really touched, skin to skin. The spark that transpired next shocked them both.

He fell to his knees before her and clasped her hands in his, drawing them to his head bowed over them in supplication. When he looked up, his eyes welled with tears, he gave her a lopsided soft smile. “I couldn’t let just anyone win your hand, Rey.”

And so, that is how the lost Prince of Alderaan came to be married to the adopted Princess of Alderaan...with a little help from the force.


End file.
